Shooting Stars
by The Unthinkable Witch
Summary: What happens when a girl dies and is placed in a world full of Ninja? She think's she is apsolutely crazy, but then she meets people that seem pretty sane. But what's up with that blond boy with blue eyes? And why does he keep staring at her? \\Sucky Summary, eventually will become Boruto/OC.\\
Most would want their deaths to be quick and painless, to be able to fall asleep and wake up in a happy place, surrounded by lost family members and lost friends. But some don't get that choice and suffer before they can relish in such pleasure.

Isabelle Campbell didn't get that choice, she may have died doing the right thing but she didn't want to leave the world yet. She wanted to see her little brother grow up and become a man, she wanted to go out and do something with her life, something different. But that chance was crushed with a quick gunshot and knife slashes.

It all started in a early night of July, the air was muggy and the air conditioning was blasting in Isabelle's house. She was in her room on her computer, writing up her essay for her next class, a pair of white earbuds shoved into her ears, blasting what seemed to be dubstep mixed with a violin, her leg was hanging off her bed and connecting to the hardwood. It seemed like a quiet night for Isabelle and her brother, their parent's were still out at a job offering so it was her duty to watch him.

There was a sudden crash that jolted Isabelle out of her stupor of essay writing, the vibration of the crash made the floor shake a bit, alerting her instantly. Isabelle shut her computer silently and with quiet footsteps, she walked to her door and opened it. Her heart stopped and her blood ran cold when she saw the broken vase at the end of the hallway, along with a shadowed figure covered in a dark coat with his back to her. Panic filled her heart but she had a quick idea. Grabbing one of her pens, she threw it down the stairs, alerting the person.

She hid herself behind the door, her light off and listened as he went downstairs. As she reopened her door, she quietly but quickly ran down the hallway and into her brother's room. She shushed him as he panicked none too quietly in his room and told him to hide in the crawlspace that was hidden in his closet. Once he did so, she grabbed his metal baseball bat and calmly walked out of the room.

"Who the hell is in my house?!" She growled, kicking away the glass with her foot and letting it shatter against the wall. Isabelle could hear the footsteps echoing through the downstairs. "I'm going to kick your fucking ass if you don't get the hell out right now!"

The footsteps downstairs stopped briefly and then quickened, running up the stairs. As he did so, she swung her bat harshly, letting it connect to the robber with a sickening 'fwack'. He tumbled down the stairs and Isabelle looked down in victory, with her bare feet, she walked down the stairs, poking at his body with the bat.

He moved in a instant, brandishing a knife and slashing at her thigh. The slash was horrible, starting from her hip to her knee, blood dripping onto the hardwood floor with loud drips. She retaliated, slapping him in the face with the bat. He fell onto the floor, groaning as he held his face. She grabbed her thigh tightly, trying to stop the bleeding but there was no use.

Suddenly there was a click and a shot, Isabelle fell forward onto the ground, a pain ripping into her stomach. She held her stomach, forgetting her leg that also rippled with pain. Isabelle glared at the robber, wanting to smash his head in with a bat. She heard a scream from upstairs and she realized that it was her brother, probably scared or he ran into a spider.

With a grunt, she got up as quick as she could and with an on-slot, she hit the robber with her bat, not stopping until he was done twitching. When she stopped, a warm hand touched her shoulder and she fell backwards for the last time. The illuminated figure of her parent's sobbing over her made her heart clench in sorrow, she turned her head to rid herself of the site but her eyes laid onto a pair of green ones and the sorrow returned ten-fold. Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was gurgling noises, she realized it was blood due to the coppery tang spilling down her throat.

So, yeah. She wasn't the most fortunate one, not being able to even say goodbye or live for the rest of her life, to see her brother grow up or grow old herself. Sometimes death can be a good thing and sometimes it can be bad. For her, she didn't get to decide for she was thrown into something foreign for her, something she thought would at least be fairytail or a myth.

But one thing was for certain, she was not a happy camper and she would yell at the person who took her away from her world.


End file.
